1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems, apparatuses, and methods for testing reflective display devices such as reflective liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and electronic paper (e-paper) devices).
2. Description of Related Art
After manufacturing of a reflective display device, parameters of the reflective display device need to be tested before the reflective display device is dispatched for distribution and sale. This helps ensure that the reflective display device will run according to design specifications.
Generally, automated optical inspection (AOI) is used for testing the reflective display device. Because AOI is relatively complex, the cost of AOI can be unduly high.
What is needed is a reflective display device testing system and apparatus, which has a simple configurations and a low price. What is also needed is a reflective display device testing method employing such system and apparatus.